


Maybe we'll get through this undefeated

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Title is from a song)Jaepil's blossoming relationship has a little bit of errors, but they both know they can get through it.orWonpil wants to get closer to Jae but he's too pessimistic.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Maybe we'll get through this undefeated

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 'Are you bored yet' by Wallows

_What's wrong? You've been asking, but I don't have an answer._

Wonpil stared at the taller man. It's been a while since they've become a thing, yet Jae's still so private and secretive.

He sipped on his drink, fiddling with the straw. The older sat down, phone in his hands. It was so obvious his mind was a mess at the moment. "Ok, just tell me what's wrong already." He remained still. Eyes glued onto his phone. "Please, Jae. Just tell me so you won't be stressed."

"I just don't want you to worry about me anymore.." He whispered. "You big idiot, I'll worry about you even more when you act like this." Jae faced the other man. A slight grin forming on his small face. He really couldn't help but feel warm inside because of the younger's sweetness. 

"A lot has been on my mind, is all. With the whole world panicking.. Maybe I'm panicking as well." — Wonpil placed his hand on the other, as a sign of care. "It'll all be alright, I swear. Maybe humanity is in shambles, but hey, at least we're still going strong."

He gave him a smile of reassurance. With him, it wasn't hard to have hope.

_When we get old will we regret this? Too young to think about all that shit._

Wonpil held his grasp on the older's hands, keeping them warm. Without the feeling of those fingers intertwined with his own, his palms feel empty, and cold. He huffed, looking at the younger man. "I'm grateful you're in my life." Wonpil smiled, squeezing the elder's fists. "Me too." 

They both stared at the ceiling, not regretting ever asserting their love for each other. Although Jae knows they're great for each other, the uneasy thoughts still make their way to him. "Wonpil.. Do you think this is right?" The aforementioned made a confused noise, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think we're right, for each other?" 

"Of course I do.. Why?" Jae shook his head. "No, I'm just overthinking." He said, smiling gently. Sometimes he really needed to have that extra affirmation to help him collect himself.

_Or we could stay at home and watch the sunset, but I can't help but ask you, "Are you bored yet?"_

The couple weren't the type to go out on adventurous dates, but more the kind to stay at home and be cozy. And this night was really just no exception. They sat on the bed, watching a pirated movie, and Jae wondered, does Wonpil ever get bored of him?

He shook the thought off for a moment, not wanting to be a burden on the younger. Jae knew he didn't need to depend on somebody. And that he could learn to handle his own problems.

He shuffled, placing an arm around Wonpil. The smaller man under him noticed it, but didn't really mind.

Just as long as they can support each other along the way, it'll be comfortable.


End file.
